marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaine Parker (Earth-14665)
Quote We All Have Secrets; The Ones We Keep, And The Ones That Are kept From Us. Biography Michael O'Mara (Of Earth-14665) Is The Replacement Spider-Man In The All-New Universe After Peter Parker Died. Currently He Is A Member Of The Avengers Beginnings After Harry Osborn Was Arrested By S.H.I.E.L.D, And Publicly Revealed As The Green Goblin, Osborn Industries Was Left Abandoned. Nearly Two Months Before Peter Parker's Death, A Thief Broke Into Osborn Industries. Unknown To The Thief A Genetically Altered Super Spider Crawled Into His Bag. Michael O'Mara, A Teen From Queens Visited His Uncle Drake Johnson Against His Parent's Wishes, Because Of His Criminal Past, After Being Awarded The Final Spot In A Charter School Lottery. After Being Bitten By A Genetically Altered Super Spider, Which Emerged From Drake's Bag, Michael Took A Train Home, And Fell Asleep, It Was Here That Michael's Abilities Begin To Show, While In The Train A Man Puts A Bottle Of Beer On His Head And Michael Unwillingly Woke And Discovered He Could Stick To Walls Some Of The Beer Got On A Woman He Accidentally Rips The Woman's Shirt Off With His Sticky Hands, And His Were Acting Automatically So He Ended Up Mistakenly Taking Out A Group Of Enraged Civilians,. After Revealing His Newly Found Powers To His Best Friend, Anakin Jackson, Both Ended In The Conclusion He Had Power Similar To Spider-Man's. But Michael Reacted Negatively, As He Just Wanted To Be Normal, Deciding to Leave The Heroism To The Actual Spider-Man. Months Later, Spider-Man Died Saving His Family From Osborn. Michael Arrived Late To The Scene. Struck With Grief At Not Helping Peter Parker Before His Demise, Michael Decided To Follow Parker's Philosophy -- With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility -- And So Continue Peter's Legacy. The New Spider-Man During His first Night As Spider-Man, Michael Confronted The Red Skull In His New Makeshift Spider-Man Costume. Red Skull And The Surrounding Crowd Of Spectators Were Surprised By The Very-Much Alive Spider-Man. The Two Fought And Michael Was Thrown Through A Plate-Glass Window. Michael Eventually Won By Using His Venom Strike On Red Skull While He Was Lifting A Vehicle Over His Own Head, Causing Him To Drop It On Himself. Exhausted, Michael Wondered To Himself That Perhaps His Costume Was In Bad Taste, As Was Mentioned By Many Of The Spectators During His Fight. Michael's Next Patrol Was Cut Short When He Was Attacked By Spider-Woman Who Demanded To Know Who He Was. She Webbed Him Up And Michael Tripped And Knocked Himself Out. He Later Awoke Inside A Holding Cell At The Tricarrier. Outside His Cell Was Spider-Woman, Nick Fury, Hawkeye And Iron Man. After Analyzing His Blood, Tony Came To The Conclusion That Michael Has A Similar Genetic Makeup As Peter Parker. Fury Correctly Guessed That Michael Had Obtained His Powers Through A Spider Bite. Meanwhile, In The Tricarrier Medical Ward, Electro Awoke From A Chemically Induced Coma And Immediately Attacked All The Medical Staff. Michael And Fury Immediately Joined The Rest Of The SHIELD Agents In Taking Point. Electro Took Down Iron Man, Hawkeye, And Spider-Woman. Michael, Using His Camouflage, Snuck Behind Him And Hit Him With A Large Container. Electro Was Surprised And Confused By Spider-Man Being Alive; He Was Distracted Long Enough For Michael To Use His Venom Strike On Him, Knocking Him Out. The Next Day, At School, Spider-Woman Showed Up In Civilian Clothing And Handed Michael A Case Containing His New Costume, Courtesy Of Nick Fury. She Told Him That He Had One Chance To Prove Himself. Michael Was Officially The New Spider-Man. The Prowler Michael In His New Costume Stops A Mugging, The Police Arrive But Michael Escapes, But Not Before Betty Brant Captures Video Footage Of Him On Her Phone, Which She Brings To The Daily Bugle And Presents To J. Jonah Jameson. The Story Of A New Spider-Man In New York Makes The Headlines. Michael, At His Parents House, Has A Talk With His Mother About The Recent News He Learned About The Criminal Past Of His Father And Uncle Drake. The O'Mara Family At The Dinner Table Discuss The News About An All-New Spider-Man Who Is Currently Sitting At The Dinner Table Along With Them. Michael Asks His Father Exactly What Is Wrong With There Being A New Spider-Man To Which His Father Replies, "What's Wrong With People Running Around In Their Underwear And Trying To Jump Off The Walls?" Michael's Father Wants To Move Out Of The City While Michael's Mother Doesn't Agree And Tells Miles's Father To Settle Down. While Michael's Mother Thinks Its Cool For There To Be A New Spider-Man, Michael's Father Is Not So Happy With It Because Of The Fact That A Mutant Used His Powers To Flood The Whole City Of New York Causing Millions Of People To Die, But Michael's Mother Reminds Michael's Father That Thanks To A Teen In A Spider-Man Costume, He Saved Countless Lives And Did Whatever He Could To Save The City And Also Was Honored After He Died. Michael Was Then Working Out He Starts To Feel A Buzzing In His Head Which Is His Spider-Sense, he Starts To Understand Its Purpose, As He Dodges A Flying Car That Was Heading Right For Him. He Comes Face To Face With Omega Red, Who Is Surprised And Angered To See Another Spider-Man. Michael And Omega Red, With Michael Making Fun Of Omega Red's Name, To Quickly End The Battle, Michael Uses His Venom Shock Which Has Good Effect On Omega Red, Putting A Stop To The Villain. The Scene Then Cuts To Miles And Anakin Talking About Michael Fight Against Omega Red And How Awesome And Cool The Fight Was. But Michael Believes That In Order To Be Prepared For Much More Dangerous And Lethal Villains He Must Train Harder, And Anakin Is About To Propose An Idea Until Michael's Uncle Drake Appears. Together They Went To Fight The Scorpion. After Defeating Scorpion, Michael Handed Him To The Police Which Resulted In Him Almost Being Arrested. When Michael Refused To Help His Uncle Again, Drake Unveiled His Latest Toy, A Vulture Suit. Realizing His Uncle Intended To Use Him As His Personal Enforcer, Michael Realized It Was Time To Face Drake. Michael Then Battles The Ringer The Two Fought A Catastrophic Battle In Which Aaron Utilized Vibro-Shock Gauntlets, One Of Them Was Damaged In Battled. The Vibro-Shock Gauntlets Later Caused It To Short Cut And Exploded, Killing Him. All Over the News Over The Next Several Days, Spider-Man's Popularity From Both Civilians And Authorities Soared To Incredible Heights. Graffiti Depicting Silhouettes Of Him Was Everywhere, He Was The Sponsor Of Rent And Restaurant Companies, And His Image Could Even Be Seen In The Form Of A Latte. Carnage War During The Civil War, Michael Father, James, Fought Hydra Soldiers, Which Caught The Attention Of The Press And Tried To Interview Him. James Was Later Attacked By Venom, Who Days Later Followed Betty Brant's Investigation To Incorrectly Suspect James Was The New Spider-Man. Michael, As Spider-Man, Managed To Rescue His Father, As The Creature Later Escaped. After The Civil War Ended, Michael Began Training Web-Slinging, But He Had Run Out Of The Webbing In Mid-Air And He Grabbed The Lamp-Post, Then Embarrassingly Noticed The People Who Saw The Bad Landing. Later, During The Occupation, Michael Communicated with Anakin (Through Mobile Phones), About His Unsuccessful Landing Due To The Fact That He Had Run Out Of The Web. In The Evening, Anakin Suggested Michael To Make His Own Web-Shooters With The Formula Inherited From Peter Parker. The Next Day, The Press Interrupts A O'Mara Family Dinner, In Which James Drove Them Out. Michael Learns From His Mother That His Father Fought Against Hydra Soldiers, From Which The Michael Reacted With Surprise And Excitement. Michael And Anakin Look Out Of The Window And See Jefferson And The Press Attacked By The Huge Carnage. Michael (In Full Spider Man Regalia And Web-Shooters) Invisibly Sneaks Out His Apartment Window And Hits Carnage. During The Battle, Michael Recalled That Peter Parker Fought With Carnage. At This Moment, Carnage Has No Interest In Michael Because He Believed James To Be The New Spider-Man; Venom Throws James Into A Taxi. This Distraction Gives Michael The Opportunity To Hit Carnage And Freed Himself. Seeing his Mother Tending His Injured Father, Spider-Man Took on Carnage; The Police Intervened In The Middle Of The Battle. One Officer Gets Into Carnage's Way, To Which The Symbiote Responded By Almost Killing him. Michael Saves The Policeman, Then Attacked Carnage With Enough Power To Sever A Part Of Its Head. However, Carnage Recovered And Michael Used His Venom Shock To Compensate; It Weakened The Symbiote And Forced It To Escape Through The Sewers. After This, Michael Changed To Street Clothes And Blames Himself For His Father's Injuries. Michael Was Reflecting About The Words That Helped Peter To Be The Hero, About Power And Responsibility And To Be Spider-Man. Michael Decides To Go To The Hospital To Check On His Father, But Anakin Reasoned That It Will Useless; They should Find Out Everything About The Venom. Sarah Stacy And Mary Jane Watson Had Come To Visit Michael To Warn Him About Carnage. They Deduced That Carnage's Target Is James, Due To He Symbiote's Incorrect Assumption That James Is The New Spider-Man. However, They Are Interrupted By Detective Maria Hill. She Demands Details About Carnage, But The Party Withheld Information And Maria Begrudgingly Leaves; Michael Goes Outside To Confront Maria, But Was Stopped When An Officer Received Word That Carnage Is Attacking The Hospital Where Michael's Dad Is Recovering. Michael Then Rushed To The Hospital To Confront Carnage. At The Hospital, Miles Arrived And Engaged Carnage By Repeatedly Carnage Shocking Him; Carnage Manages To Gain The Upper-Hand And Grabbed Miles, But He Is Saved After His Mom Starts Shooting Carnage. Michael Tells Her To Escape, But She Refuses. Carnage Then Tries To Consume Both Michael And His Mother When Miles Venom Shocks Carnage From The Inside, Causing Carnage To Be Remove from His Host. Tragically, Michael's Mother, Sara, Was Fatally Shot By Police Who Were Trying To Kill Carnage; She Was Accidentally Hit In The Cross-Fire. As She Bled Out, Spider-Man Cradled Her In His Arms And Saw Through The Damaged Mask That It Was Her Son. In Her Final Moments, She Expressed Pride, "Look at you! Look what you can do!". With her last words, she warned Michael never to reveal his identity to his father and died. Michael later finds Himself Sleeping Over At Anakin's House; Once He Realized He Woke Up In A Reality Where He Failed To Save His Own Mother, He Ran To Grab Is Bag And Screamed "No More!" Repeatedly As He Tears Up His Costume. Spider-Man No More A Year Passed Since His Mother's Death, And Anakin, Nor Jessica Drew Were Able To Convince Michael To Assume The Identity Of Spider-Man Again, Who Also Had A Girlfriend Named Sarah Stacy. After Two Of Oscorp's Subjects Escaped And Were Seen Battling Bombshell, Michael Was Finally Convinced By Jessica Drew, To Return To Be Spider-Man And Stop Oscorp Once And For All. Turning Point When Michael Accepted Sarah's Invitation For Dinner, He Met Her Family, And Discussed With Her Adopted Father That The "Spider-Man" Was A Hero, not A Vigilante. This Annoyed John, Who Insisted He Was Nothing More Than A Punk In A Mask. After A Short Argument, He And Sarah Leave To "Get Some Fresh Air" On The Rooftop. Here, He Reveals To Sarah That He Is Spider-Man, However, There Was A Citywide Blackout And The Two Realised Max Had Taken Out The Power Station. Sarah Assisted Michael In Magnetising His Web Whooters - Meaning That Max Could No Longer Short Circuit Them As He Had In Times Square - And Michael Then Had To Web Sarah To The Police Car They Used In Order To Prevent Her Coming With Him. Spider-Man Swung To The Power Station Where He Confronted Electro. The Two Battled Through The Electrical Towers And As Electro Gained The Upper Hand Sarah Arrived On The Scene, Running Max Down With The Very Police Car Spider-Man Webbed Her To. Sarah Refused To Leave, As She Was The Only One Who Could Restart The Power. Brow-Beaten, Spider-Man Agreed And The Two Formulated A Plan To Overcharge Electro Like A Battery. Sarah Then Went Inside The Power Station while Spider-Man And Electro Began To Fight For A Second Time. Spider-Man Managed To Reconnect The Main Power Lines With His Webbing And Gwen Turned The Power Back On. Electro Was Overcharged As Planned, And Promptly Exploded. Their Victory Was Cut Short When They Were Intercepted By The Green Goblin Seeing Spider-Man And Sarah Together, Harry Deduced Spider-Man's Identity And As Retaliation For Feeling As Though Michael Had Betrayed Him Whisked Sarah To The Top Of A Nearby Clock Tower. Spider-Man Was Initially Able To Save Sarah When First Harry Dropped Her, However In The Ensuing Conflict Sarah Ended Up Dangling Hundreds Of Feet Up Inside The Clock Tower By A Webline. Spider-Man And Harry Battled Viciously Over Sarah's Fate, Ending In The Gear Mechanism They Were Fighting On Being Destroyed, Harry Being Subdued And The Webline Sarah Was Holding Onto Breaking. Spider-Man Managed To Catch Her With Another Web Inches From The Ground, However Upon Inspection Discovered She Was Dead. He Initially Refused To Accept This, But Soon The Reality Hit Him And He Cradled Her Body And Wept. Her Funeral Was Attended By Many People Including Her Family, Peter's Aunt May. Sarah's Death Her Death Shook Michael To His Core He Visited Her Grave Every Day, And Sended Michael Into Depression For 6 Months, The City Joined As A Chorus In Hoping For The Return Of Spider-Man, But Finally After A Talk With Peter's Aunt May And Being Inspired By Watching Sarah's Speech About Hope And Life, He Is Able To Resume Being Spider-Man And Redesigned The Costume, Distancing Himself From Peter's Classic Design. Spider-Men In An Unusual Turn Of Events, Michael Accidentally Encountered The Spider-Man Of An Alternate Universe. Because Peter Parker Was Dead In His World And There Was Confusion Between The Two, They Began To Fight. Peter Unmasked Michael And Demanded Answers. However, Michael Managed To Knock Out Peter With His Venom Shock. Unsure What To Do With Him, Michael Brought Peter To S.H.I.E.L.D. To Sort Things Out. At The Tri-Carrier, Fury Learned That This Peter Parker Was From Another World Entirely. Suspecting There Might Be Trouble In A Dimensional Incursion, He Wanted To Have Michael Fill Peter In On What Happened To That World's Peter Parker. However, The Conversation Was Cut Short When Mysterio Appeared To Attack Both Spider-Men By Shooting Their Helicoptor Ride Out Of The Sky With A RPG. Michael And Peter Battled Against Mysterio, Who Conjured Up Illusions Of Their Greatest Rogues In Order To Subdue Them. Mysterio Managed To Escape The Battle, Leaving The Two Spider-Men To Come Up With Another Plan Of Attack. Michael Was Present When Peter Reunited With The Aunt May And Mary Jane Counterparts Of His Universe, Touched By The Tender Moment Between Them. Michael And Peter Were Soon Called Away By Nick Fury To Fight Mysterio Again. Although They Expected Mysterio To Be Defeated, The Magician Quickly Resorted To A Back-Up Plan: Using The Heroes's Greatest Fears Against Them. Michael's Particular Fear Was The Sight Of His Uncle Drake Standing Over His Dead Parents, Having Murdered Them Both. However, The Heroes Managed To Overcome Mysterio's Illusions And Defeat Him. While Mysterio Was Kept Within The S.H.I.E.L.D. Custody Of Michael's Universe, Peter Spoke To Him About His Role As The New Spider-Man, Saying That He Was Genuinely Satisfied With It. Later, Spider-Man Is Approached By the The Avengers; Who Offered Spider-Man A Place In The Avengers, Which Left Him Speechless. And he Accepted It Then Michael Finds Kitty Pryde At An Alley After Talking The Two Fell In Love And Ended Up Kissing A Few Seconds Later And Began A Romantic Relationship. Then Michael; Decided To Become More Efficient And Utilized Thousands Of Spider-Bots To Patrol The City Thereby Getting To Crimes That Peter Never Could In His Life. And, As Spider-Man, Shot And Killed The Mass-Murderer Massacre Goblin Nation 2 Months Later, Michael Is Surveying The City Of New York, It Having Come Under Siege By The Goblin Underground. He Realizes That He Had Been Chasing The Wrong Goblins All This While, And That It Was The Green Goblin That Was Behind Everything That Had Transpired. Back At His Apartment, Michael Is Troubled Over How The Green Goblin Managed To Hack Into His Spider-Bots, When Kitty Pryde Comes In, Concerned About Him During their conversation When Kitty Brings Up The Word "Recognize", Michael Has A Brainwave, And Attempts To Call Uatu Jackson About His Facial Recognition Software, Only To Be Ignored, Forcing Him To Visit Jackson As Spider-Man, Where The Two Discuss About The Hacking. Michael Then Heads Underground To Locate The Source Of The Transmission, And Runs Straight Into The Goblin King And His Henchmen. To Michael's Surprise, The Green Goblin Sends Off His Henchmen, And Talks With Michael, Revealing That He Knew Of His True Identity All Along, Shocking Michael. The Green Goblin Then Offers Michael A Partnership With The Latter As His second. Enraged, Michael Refuses And Swears To Liberate New York From His Grip. Laughing, The Green Goblin Zaps Michael, Only To realize that it Was Only A Hologram That Michael Projected Of Himself. The Goblin King Then Gives The Command To Destroy The Avengers-Mansion. Michael Is Confused why The Goblin Army Managed To Get Past His The Avengers-Mansion's Security Grid. As the Goblin King Mocks Him, Michael Himself Flees The Avengers-Mansion And Goes Underwater To Avoid Pursuit. Michael Escapes His Pursuers Michael Meets Sajani, Who Berates Him For His Absence. Just Then, Wraith Drops In And Demands Answers About Carlie From Michael, When Menace Interrupts And Knocks Out Wraith, Surprising Michael With Her True Identity. Michael and Sajani Flee Inside The Facility, Where Michael Tells Sajani To Split Up. Cornering Monster, Michael's Kick Destroys Her Earpiece, Preventing The Green Goblin From Listening In. Monster Pleads With Michael To Use His Brains To Resolve The Situation Before the Green Goblin's Plans Are Realized. While All This Is Happening, Michael Is Unaware That Kitty Has Been Kidnapped By Menace. Michael, In His Lab, Makes A Call To Anakin, Telling Him To Stay Safe. He Resumes His Study On Monster, Now Restrained, In An Attempt To Cure Her Of The Goblin Serum Without Killing Her, When Suddenly, The Green Goblin Contacts Him, Telling Him To Put On His Suit, And Promises To Show Him Interesting Things. When Michael Does So, The Green Goblin Projects Images Of The Places He Blows up One By One, Including The House Where Michael Grew Up, To The H.E.A.R.T Clinic. Michael Swears To Kill The Goblin King, But The Latter Threatens Michael With The Life Of Kitty Pryde Of He Does Not Comply With His Demands Of Heading To Empire State University, Prompting Michael To Think About How Peter Parker Would Have Resolved This Crisis. He Quickly Swings His Way To The University, Where He Finds The Captive To Be Don Lamaze. Michael Dismisses This As A Joke, When The Green Goblin Attempts To Flee. Michael Starts To Attack, Only To Find That The Goblin King Had Hacked Into His Spider-Drones As Well, Causing Them To Strike At Him Instead. As The Green Goblin Makes His Exit, Michael Struggles With His Drones, Telling Lamaze To Flee. However, When A Stray Arm Threatens To Strike At Michael's Neck, Lamaze Takes The Fatal Blow Meant For Michael. With His Dying Breaths, Lamaze States That He Helped Spider-Man As He Had Helped Him And Kitty When Stunner attacked, And In The Process Showed Him What A True Hero Really Was. Michael Cradles Lamaze In His Arms As the Latter Dies. Swearing To Find The Green Goblin, Michael's Spider-Sense Hoes Off, And He Is Confronted By The Spider-Slayers. Jameson, Projecting His Voice, Declares That He Will Kill Spider-Man, Much To Michael's Shock. When Michael Is Pinned By One Of Them, He Is Saved By The Arrival Of Scarlet Spider, Who Deactivated Them With A Remote. Michael Is Questioned By Him Regarding His Actions Of Late, But Before Anything Can Happen, The Spider-Slayers Are Reactivated By The Green Goblin, Who Has Hacked Into Their Systems As Well, And Promptly Grab Both Spider-Men By The Head. But They Managed To Destroy Them Goblin Was Caught Unaware When Confronted By Spider-Man And Attempted To Flee. After A Epic Duel, Spider-Man Unmasked The Green Goblin And Injected Him With The Goblin Serum Antidote, Effectively Depowering Him. However, He Managed To Escape Captivity Thanks To Liz Allen's Interference Personality Michael Is Always Serious, And Does Not Hesitate To Do Whatever It Takes To Get The Job Done, Even If It Means Killing, He Is Also Ruthless Aggressive, And Arrogant But He Has Been Shown To Be Very Concerned With The Well-Being Of Things Around Him, Such As His Surroundings, The People Around Him, And Those He Cares About. Michael Hates Quipping/Joking During Battle. This Because He Has No Problems Coping With The Stress That Being A Hero Brings, Powers *'Mark: This Same Attribute Has Also Resulted In Deformity In His Hands. He Can Channel This Same Energy Endothermically Through His Hands And Leave A Severe Burn Mark On A Person By Making Skin To Skin Contact With Them. He Typical lay Leaves This Mark Across A Person's Face, Though It Is Presumed He Can Do The Same To Other Parts Of The Body. Non-Offensive Usage Of This Power Allows O'Mara To Easily Burn Hair To A Shorter Length Along With His Beard Without Burning Himself In The Process.' *'Stingers: Spider-Man Developed Retractable, Razer Sharp Stingers That Were Located Within His Arms Beneath His Wrists. They Released A Polyamine Venom, Causing Direct Trauma And/Or Flaccid Paralysis Via Interference With Nerve Impulse Transmission. While A Typical Injection Could Paralyze A Normal Adult Human For Several Years.' *'Superhuman Strength: Spider-Man Possesses Superhuman Strength Enabling Him To Lift Approximately 30 Tons. Spider-Man's Physical Strength Is Sufficient To Lift And Throw Objects As Heavy As Most Standard Automobiles With Ease. He Must Also Pull His Punches And Kicks Unless Fighting Someone Of Similar Or Greater Physical Durability. Otherwise, His Blows Would Prove Fatal To A Normal Human Being. Spider-Man's Physical Strength Also Extends Into His Legs, Enabling Him To Be Able To Jump To A Height Of Several Stories In A Single Bound. Spider-Man Has Shown Impressive Feats Of Strength. Such As When He Was Able To Hold A Cable-Car Full Of Children With One Arm And Show No Sign Of Stress. He Was Also Able To Send Drake Johnson Flying Many Meters With A Single Punch. Also, Spidey Was Able To Support The Warehouse Where Doctor Octopus Was Holding His Secret Experiment. Also, Spider-Man Has Managed To Over-Power Multiple Men With Ease.' *'Superhuman Speed: Spider-Man Can Run And Move At Speeds That Are Beyond The Physical Limits Of The Finest Human Athlete. He Is Ultimately Capable Of Running At Speeds In Excess Of 30 Miles Per Hour.' *'Superhuman Stamina: Spider-Man's Advanced Musculature Produces Less Fatigue Toxins During Physical Activity Than An Ordinary Human. This Allows Him To Exert Himself Physically For Much Longer Periods Of Time Before Fatigue Begins To Impair Him. At His Peak, Spider-Man Can Physically Exert Himself For Several Hours Before The Build Up Of Fatigue Toxins In His Blood Begins To Impair Him.' *'Superhuman Durability: O'Mara's Body Is Harder And More Resistant To Certain Types Of Physical Injury Than The Body Of An Ordinary Human, Though He's Far From Invulnerable. His Bodily Tissues Are Conditioned To Allow Him To Withstand Great Impact Forces And He Has Resisted Impacts, Such As Falling From A Height Of Many Stories And Being Repeatedly Struck By A Super-Humanly Strong Opponent, That Would Severely Injure Or Kill A Normal Human With Little To No Injury To Himself.' *'Wall-Crawling: Spider-Man's Exposure To The Mutated Spider Venom Induced A Mutagenic, Cerebellum-Wide Alteration Of His Engrams Resulting In The Ability To Mentally Control The Flux Of Inter-Atomic Attraction (Electrostatic Force) Between Molecular Boundary Layers. This Overcomes The Outer Electron Shell's Normal Behavior Of Mutual Repulsion With Other Outer Electron Shells And Permits The Tremendous Potential For Electron Attraction To Prevail. The Mentally Controlled Sub-Atomic Particle Responsible For This Has Yet To Be Identified. This Ability To Affect The Attraction Between Surfaces Is So Far Limited To Spider-Man's Body (Especially Concentrated In His Hands And Feet) And Another Object, With An Upper Limit Of Several Tons Per Finger.. This Ability Appears To Be Consciously Used. Although Can He Be Activated By Stress Or Altered States Of Consciousness As Seen Twice When He Awakens From A Slumber.' *'Superhuman Agility: Spider-Man's Equilibrium, Dexterity, And Flexibility Are All Enhanced To Levels That Are Beyond The Natural Physical Limits Of The Finest Human Athlete. Spider-Man's Body Is Extraordinarily Limber And His Tendons And Connective Tissues Are Twice As Elastic As The Average Human Being's, Despite Their Enhanced Strength. He Has The Combined Agility And Acrobatic Prowess Of The Most Accomplished Circus Aerialists And Acrobats. He Can Also Perform Any Complicated Sequence Of Gymnastic Stunts Such As Flips, Rolls, And Springs. He Can Easily Match Or Top Any Olympic Record At Gymnastics Apparatus Such As Flying Rings, Climbing Ropes, Horizontal Bars, Trampolines.' *'Superhuman Reflexes: Spider-Man's Reflexes Are Similarly Enhanced And Are Currently About 900 Rimes Greater Than Those Of An Ordinary Human. In Combination With His Spider-Sense, The Speed Of His Reflexes Allows Him To Dodge Almost Any Attack, Or Even Gunfire, If He Is Far Enough Away.' *'Superhuman Equilibrium: Spider-Man Possesses the Ability To Achieve A State Of Perfect Equilibrium In Any Position Imaginable. He Seems Able To Adjust His Position By Instinct, Which Enables Him To Balance Himself On Virtually Any Object, No Matter How Small Or Narrow With Little Effort Even With Two Fingers.' *'Accelerated Vision: O'Mara's Visual Acuity Is Considerably Beyond That Of A Normal Human. O'Mara Can See Objects At Much Greater Distances, With Perfect Clarity, Relative To An Ordinary Human. O'Mara Possesses This Same Level Of Clarity At Night, Enabling Him To See In Complete Darkness. It Is Possible That He Is Able To See Into The Infra-Red End Of The Electromagnetic Spectrum, Enabling Him To See A Person's Body Heat. The Flicker-Fusion Horizon (The Speed At Which Some Objects Appear As A Blur) In His Eyes Is Superior To Other People. What Appears As A Blur To Most People, He Can See Perfectly. He Is Able To See Attacks Coming From Far Away.' *'Microscopic Vision: This Is The Ability To See Extremely Small Objects And Images Down To The Atomic Level.' *'Regenerative Healing Factor: Spider-Man Regenerates His Injuries Faster And More Extensively Than A Normal Human. After Getting His Powers, He Soon Found That His Eyesight Was Repaired, Discarding His Concacts. Minor Injuries Heal In A Matter Of Hours And Serious Injuries In A Matter Of Days. Although Spider-Man Is Not Able To Regenerate Missing Limbs Or Organs. Thanks To His Regenerative Power He Is More Resistant To The Effects Of Alcohol And Drugs. It Is Unknown If The Power Slows Down Aging Process. However, The Power Is Not As Near Sufficient As Wolverine.' *'Resilience: O'Mara Has A Level Of Resilience Far Greater Than Most Humans. He Once Fell Off A Building And Effortlessly Walked To A Hospital, Where A Doctor Said That With Broken Ribs And Massive Fractures, It Was Amazing That He Could Even Stand Up.' *'Spider-Sense: When Danger Is Present, Michael Feels A Buzzing Sensation In His Head As A Sort Of Early Warning System, Allowing Him To React Accordingly. His Spider-Sense Seems To Be Greatly Enhanced Compared To That Of Peter Parker. Example Occurs The Night That Peter Is Killed; Michael Dreamed That He, Himself, Was Being Attacked By Kraven The Hunter, When, At The Same Time, The Real Kraven Was Preparing To Hunt And Murder Peter Parker Many Miles Away. This One Suggests That Michael's Ability May Be Borderline Precognitive, As Opposed To Only Warning Of Immediate Danger.' *'Enhanced Hearing: Michael Is Able To Hear Any Danger, Via Spider Sense While He Hear That It Also May Warn Him Of Any Danger.' *'Radio Frequency Detection: Michael's Spider-Sense Also Enables Him To Track Certain Radio Frequencies,' *'Accelerated Decoy: Allows O'Mara To Move So Fast That He Can Leave Behind A Body Double For Enemies To Attack' *'Venom Shock: Michael Has The Ability To Release A Blast Of Bio-Electricity Using His Hands, Causing An Overflow Of Activity In The Nervous System Of The Person Affected By It. The Shock Causes Seizures In The Muscles Of The Ones Affected By It And Can Even Cause Severe Brain Damage In The Affected Target.' *'Spider-Camouflage: Michael, Including His Clothing, Can Blend Into His Surroundings, Allowing Him To Sneak Up On His Enemies Or, In Some Cases, Flee From Them. The Resulting Effect Closely Resembles That Of Invisibility.' *'Psychological Awareness of Environment: Spider-Man Received Psychological Awareness Of His Environment As A Whole, Allowing Him To Traverse Across Any Environment Without Fear, Even When Blinded Or In Extremely Dark Conditions. Spider-Man's Body Could Ascertain Non-Threatening Information, Such As Detecting The Concealed Presence Of Loved' *'Vibration And Air Current Sense Via Hair And Webbing: Spider-Man's Body Gained Superhuman Sensitivity Via Touch, Allowing The Hairs On His Body To Sense Air Currents Around Him And Vibrations Via His Webbing.' *'Psychic Alignment With Arthropods: Michael's Spider-Sense Improved, Creating A Psychic Alignment With His Environment, Specifically A More Empathic And Sympathetic Relationship With Spiders And Insects. While Connected To The Varying Populations Of Spiders He Was Unable To Communicate With Them Directly Or Command Them. In One Instance, Spiders Voluntarily Covered His Unconscious Body,' *'Hibernation Healing: Michael Is Able To Come Back From Near Death Due To Making A Cocoon With His Webbing, And Hibernating With In It. He Also Shed His Skin To Heal, As Most Spiders Due Once In Their Life Time.' *'Insulated Weather Adaptation: Spider-Man's Body Is Highly Resistant To Certain Elemental Extremes, Particularly Cold, To The Extent That He Can Sleep Nude In Subarctic Conditions With No Apparent Injury.' *'Superhuman Intellect: Able To Think 100 Times Faster And Utilize That Much More Of His Mind Than Your Average Human For Information Processing And Sorting, Spider-Man's Mind Is Virtually A Computer Built For Strategy And Problem-Solving, One That Works At Optimal Ability Even When Under Stress And Fatigue As He Apparently Uses 100% Of His Brain (As Opposed To The Myth That The Average Human Only Uses Around 10% Of Their Brain). He Is Also Ingenious In Devising Solutions Against Superior Aspects Of Opponents, Can Observe And Exploit, And Can Calculate Distance, Speed, And Time At Lightning Speeds; His Sense Of Timing Is Superb, Bordering On Perfection.' *'Super-Memory: With His Accelerated Brain Activity, Spider-Man Can Receive Or Process Large Amounts Of Information And Data At Once, Reading Words And Pictures At A Fast Pace. Spider-Man Does Have A Photographic Memory With Total Recall And Has The Ability To Super-Read An Entire Encyclopaedia In Seconds And he Can Retain Large Amounts Of Information Flawlessly' Abilities *'Indomitable Will: Spider-Man's Willpower Is Above That Of Any Ordinary Human. He Is Stronger In Spirit Than In Body And He Never Gives Up Against An Opponent. He Could Resist Seduction, Temptation, And Other.' *'Expert Engineer: Michael Can Improvise Or Combined And Repair' *'Leadership: Spider-Man Is A Superb Strategist And A Charismatic Leader.' *'Master Acrobat: Thanks To His Great Strength And Phenomenal Equilibrium, O'Mara Is An Excellent Athlete, Excelling In All Gymnastic Fields And Being Able To Perform Every Acrobatic Stunt Ever Performed, Including Others That Can Never Be Performed By Even An Olympic Acrobat.' *'Master Skilled Combatant: Spider-Man Uses Wrestling, Boxing, Dirty Boxing Street Fighting Mixed Martial Arts S.H.I.E.L.D. Training, Judo, Kung Fu, Savate, Aikido, Jujutsu, Kunlunquan, Shaolinquan Ninjutsu, Krav Maga, Karate, Muay Thai, Escrima, Chin Na, Wing Chun, Northern Shaolin Kicking Methods Wushu And The Way Of The Spider' *'Weapons Proficiency: Spider-Man Is Proficient In Handling Any Firearms' *'Interrogation Expert: O'Mara Uses His Interrogating Skills To Get Information From People Who Has Links To Criminals Through Very Creative Use Of Torture As Well Such As Water Boarding, Electrocution, Suffocation, Sleep Deprivation, Starvation Etc.' *'Multi-lingual: O'Mara Is Fluent In English, German, Russian, Spanish, Japanese, Italian. Chinese. Hindi. German. Portuguese. Arabic. Korean. French.' *'Expert Vehicular driver: He Is Proficient In Driving Cars, Motorcycles, Trucks, Jets, Tankers, Helicopters, Motorboats, Submarines, And Some Types Of Trains And Utility Vehicles.' *'Expert Marksman: He Is An Exceptional Marksman Of Every Type Of Firearm Who Is Sometimes Depicted As Being Ambidextrous In This Respect. He Is Skilled In Sharpshooting And Knife Throwing As Well.' *'Nervous System Control: O'Mara Has Complete Control Over His Nervous System Enabling Him To; Deaden Himself To Pain, Resist The Effects Of Drugs Or Poisons, Limit The Spread Of Toxins In His Blood Stream, And Even Slow Down His Bleeding Rate. He Also Is Able Pass Lie Detector Tests.' *'Pressure Point Locator: O'Mara Can Locate Different Pressure Points On A Person's Body; Incapacitate, Paralyze, Severely Injure, Or Kill A Person.' Weaknesses *'Spider-Sense Disruption: Spider-Man's Spider Sense Can Lose Its Effectiveness If It Is Blocked Or Temporarily Weakened By Specialized Equipment Or Certain Drugs. It Also Would Not Trigger If It Detects Something That Is Not Registered As A Threat. When Deprived Of His Spider-Sense, Spider-Man Becomes Vulnerable To Surveillance And Attack, And Web-Slinging Requires Most Of His Concentration.' *'Ethyl Chloride: Perhaps As A Side Effect Of Gaining His Powers, Spider-Man Is Susceptible To The Pesticide Ethyl Chloride.' Equipment *'Web-Shooters: The Twin Devices Worn On His Wrists Are Able To Shoot Thin Strands Of A Special "Web Fluid" At High Pressure.' *'Web Fluid: A Shear-Thinning Liquid, Virtually Solid Until A Shearing Force Is Applied To It, Rendering It Fluid, Whose Exact Formula Remains Unknown, But Is Rumored To Be Related To Nylon. The Web Line’s Tensile Strength Is Estimated To Be 120 Pounds Per Square Millimeter Of Cross Cection.' *'Utility Belt: Spider-Man Keeps A Utility Belt Holding Web Cartridges And Various Other Gadgets.' *'Spider-Man Suit: An Updated Version Of The Original Spider-Man Costume Enhanced Lenses In The Mask With HUD And Tracking Abilities. The Talon Gloves Feature Retractable Talons On His Finger-Tips And Feet Which Can Be Used For Clawing And Climbing' *'Utility Belt: Spider-Man Keeps A Utility Belt Holding Various Gadgets.' *'Talons: O'Mara Had Added Tetractable Sharp Talons On His Hands And Feet, Which He Uses In Combat Against His Enemies. The Talons Can Also Be Used To Inject Nano-Spiders-Tracers With GPS And Listening Device. It Later Been Modified To Detonate Causing Both Paralysis And Great Pain' *'Spider-Bots: Spider based Versions Of Octavius' Octobots Used For Gathering Information Across New York City.' *'Arachnaughts: Larger Versions Of His Spider-Bots Used For Mobility And Combat.' *'Spider-Cycle: S.H.I.E.L.D. Created An Arachnid-Based Technologically Modified Motorcycle For Spider-Man. The Motor Cycle Is Equipped With Automatic Aiming Web Shooters, Web Fluids, Blasters And Rocket Boosters.' *'Webcannon 3000: It's A Large Gun That Is Able To Shoot Webs To Entrap Foes In Them.' *'Spinning Arachnid Disks: Small Arachnid Designed Flying Disk That Can Be Thrown At High Speed And Can Shoot Out Webs To Entrap Foes Within Them.' *'Impact Force Bubbles: Those Are Small Bubbles That Can Be Thrown At Foes, Upon Impact It Enlarges To Trap Foes In It.' *'Avengers Identicard: O'Mara Holds An Avengers Identicard That Identifies Him As A Member Of The Avengers And Grants Him The Associated Privileges.' Transportation Spider-Man Moves Through Locations By Shooting A Web-Line And Attaching It To An Object (Most Often A Building). He Then Swings, Shoots Another Web-Line, Attaches It, And Repeats The Process. Trivia *'Michael Became Spider-Man When He Was Sixteen, But His Predecessor Took Up The Mask When He Was Fifteen.' *'Michael Is Voiced By Josh Keaton Who Provided the voice of Peter Parker In The Spectacular Spider-Man' *'Michael Last Name Is O'Mara Which Is His Father's Last Name And Not His Mother's Last Name Davis.' *'Michael's Greatest Fear Is That His Secret Identity Could Cause The Death Of His Family' *'Michael O'Mara Has Been Shown To Be Worthy Of Carrying Mjolnir' *'Michael Has Become Publicly Known As An Ally And Supporter Of Spider-Man As Well As The One Responsible For His Equipment To Explain His Connection To Him,' *'Michael's Phone Number Is 800-555-7739 And He Advertises It As 1-800-555-SPDY.' Category:Heroes Category:Living Characters Category:Characters Category:Known To Authorities Identity Category:Americans Category:Male Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Wallcrawling Category:Fighting Ability - Master Of All Forms Of Combat Category:Spider-Powered Individuals Category:Human/Spider Hybrids